Highschool Of The Dead: No Way Out (SYOC)
by ShinBP
Summary: When the apocalypse strikes and the dead come back to hunt the living, a group of young survivors will struggle against the inevitable... and try not to kill each other in the process. (SYOC Closed)
1. Form

_Nobody really saw it coming, it just happened, it was just a normal day, but soon everything changed forever, now follow a group of young students as they struggle against humanity's imminent extinction… and hope they don't end up killing each other first._

* * *

><p><strong>Hey there guys! Thank you for checking out this story, I'll try not to overcomplicate things, that has been my problem in the past, so, just the usual rules, no garymary sues, make their backgrounds make sense, etc. (you know the drill) **

***The OC form is on my profile to avoid any problem with copying and that kind of stuff, I'll just leave some information for the story down below, as well as ****the Form for my OC (in case you need some examples).**

**INFO-**

***The story takes place in an unspecified location in ****Japan.**** But your OC's don't have to be Japanese if you don't want them to be. **

***The exact date for the story is also unspecified, but it's ****almost winter****, so dress accordingly. **

***As you might imagine, there will be a fair amount of gore in the story, but I'll try to be, uhm… subtle. **

***The initial setting will be –of course- a high school, named "Seihou Academy", nothing special, just your average High School.**

**As mentioned before, the form is on my profile, send OC's by PM only, and please, label your PM's as "No Way Out: [OC Name]" it makes it much easier to ****organize that way :P**

* * *

><p><strong>MY OC-<strong>

**BASIC INFO-**

**Name: Hiroshi Rikio (Japanese order)**

**Nickname: Most people just call him "Rikio"**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 17**

**Ethnicity/Nationality: His Nationality is Japanese, while his Ethnicity is Japanese – Caucasian. **

**Sexuality: Straight **

**Birthday: August 21****st**

**APPERANCE INFO-**

**Height: 6'1 ½ / 186 cm**

**Weight: Around 150 lbs / 70 kg**

**Skin Color: Fair, maybe slightly tanned. **

**Eye Color: Deep Blue**

**Hair Color/Style: He has grayish black messy hair, with a few bangs falling on his forehead. **

**Body Type/Build: Rikio has a slender build, with very strong legs, but an otherwise unimpressive upper body (when compared to his legs). **

**Clothing: Rikio usually wears faded jeans with two black belts, one worn normally and the second one worn diagonally, a gray long sleeve shirt under a black vest and black running shoes, Rikio also carries a silver pendant that his little sister gave to him on his 17****th**** birthday. **

**Description: While Rikio isn't really big, he does have a somewhat intimidating look, mostly because of his sharp blue eyes, he does actually look a bit slim at first glance, but giving him a more observant look does reveal a hidden toned and fit build, much like a basketball player's, while he doesn't look like it at first, he does have a nice smile and he isn't nearly as cold as he looks. **

**BIO INFO-**

**Key Traits: Sarcastic, Brave, Friendly, Calm and Idealistic. **

**Personality: Contrary to his appearance that gives a cold look, Rikio is actually quite charismatic and friendly, he is known for being sarcastic and sometimes a bit self-deprecating, but it's mostly a part of his humor, he has very firm beliefs in being nice to others and likes to help people as much as he can, however, he does put his close friends first, Rikio likes to speak his mind during discussions, and his word is usually well respected on most places, since he does have the reputation of a trustworthy guy around school, when it comes to the apocalypse, Rikio does realize that he has to do the right thing and fights back without hesitation, even if it does take him a little while to pull his act together. **

**Alignment: Neutral Good **

**Likes: Eating, Sleeping, Reading, Math, Nighttime Walks, Stargazing, The moon. **

**Dislikes: Heat, Running for no reason, Insects, Wet Socks. **

**Fears: Not exactly dying, it's just that he doesn't want to die being eaten alive by drooling zeds. **

**Family: Rikio lives in a pretty fragmented family, his father works in France, so he is never home, his would-be little brother died at a very young age, so it's just him, his mother and his little sister, his little sister is 13 years old. **

**Background: [Most will be revealed during the story, but there are some hints throughout the Form] **

**Most Defining Moment: The death of his little brother [will also be explored during the story]**

**Skillset: Unlike your typical protagonist, Rikio doesn't really excel at fighting at the beginning of the story, however, he has several skills that make up for it, his agility is top-notch, and his quick reflexes allow him to avoid most contact with the undead, he is also very good at analyzing situations, which will probably keep him alive for a while. **

**Strengths:  
>*Quick Learner<strong>

***Versatile **

***High Agility and Reflexes**

***High Stamina **

**Weaknesses:  
>*Average Strength <strong>

*** Risks himself to save people he cares for**

***His eyes have a hard time adjusting to darkness **

***(will be revealed later) **

**School Weapon: A broomstick that eventually breaks in half and then… two halves of a broomstick **

**Town Weapon: A slightly shorter than average all-black machete, it has a white string hanging from the handle. **

**Final Weapon: He temporarily loses the machete (e.e), and starts using a butcher knife for a short while until he regains his machete. **

**TRIVIA-**

**Love Interest?: [LATER]**

**People who they befriend?: Anyone, as long as they are not assholes. **

**People who they fight with?: Well, assholes. **

**Favorite Sport?: Basketball**

**School Grades?: Pretty weird actually, he aces math, physics and just about everything with numbers involved, but struggles a lot with "writing" subjects, such as history, grammar, etc. **

**Favorite Color?: Blue, Green and Yellow**

**Favorite Food?: Probably Pizza, but he also has a strange fascination with Mexican food.**

* * *

><p><strong>And that's about it, please send your OC's, I feel the need to start this up as soon as I can, so the selection process will be short (a.k.a. hurry up!)<strong>


	2. OC List

**That's it! SYOC is closed, i've already begun writing the first chapter so it should be out soon, thanks to everyone that submitted and i hope that you'll at least review every character, you might get a cookie if you do ;) **

**I'll also be leaving a few notes:**

***Don't worry if i don't PM you back, i rarely do. **

***Rikio's sister's age has been changed to 15, she is now going to appear in the story. **

**Males-**

***Rikio Hiroshi (ShinBP)**

***Shinjiro Amada (****Fier66)**

***Senji Nakamora (****sgt2x4)**

***Dust Westbrook (gallantmon7196)**

***David Plasson (Kaiban)**

***Hikage Daitoryu (HIKAGE-SAMA)**

**Females-**

***Yukina Hiroshi (ShinBP)**

***Delison Led (Awesome D.T)**

***Koharu Mitsu (N-Naruto-kun)**

***Makita Yuni (The Golden Lilys Secret)**

***Nagisa Himeragi (Yamada07)**

***Miroslava Volkov (Koreijutsu-shi)**

***Yukimura Nikolina (Miss Amelia Young)**

**So that makes it 6 Guys - 7 Girls that give us a 13 overall, i'm pretty comfortable with that number, but this list is not final, i might ask for more OC's once i, you know, start chopping heads e.e **


	3. Chapter 1

**So, here comes the very first chapter, first off, I want to thank everyone that sent an OC, and I hope that you'll review every chapter, it helps a lot, also, I began writing this at 12 AM, so if you find any weird mistakes on the first half of the chapter… well, I'm sleepy, I don't know if I'll introduce every character right now, so, if yours isn't here yet… well, I promise you won't have to wait long, I think I have the first several chapters pretty much figured out**

**Shin: Rikio, the Disclaimers please…**

**Rikio: Well, Shin does not own Highschool Of the Dead or any of its characters, he only owns me and my sister… that came out weird… **

**Shin: It's alright dear boy, it's the truth after all. **

**Rikio: Weirdo… **

**Yukina: Just shut up and let's get this started! *throws her first into the air***

* * *

><p>The first rays of sun started lighting up the still silent town, it was a specially chilly morning, thick clouds covered the sky, barely letting said light trough, giving the usually colorful town a grayish aura, the streets were still silent, but some students were already making their way to school.<p>

A raven haired boy just finished getting ready for school, he walked around his medium-sized room, which was actually pretty plain and simple, a wooden floor, cream colored walls, a desk, a bed and a couple of things laying said desk, he took a small stop to observe himself on his mirror, his grayish black hair was messy –as usual-, his sharp deep blue eyes showed a hint of sleepiness, he is currently wearing faded jeans, a gray long sleeved shirt under a black vest, as well as black running shoes adorning his 6'1 slender build.

His self-contemplation was interrupted by several loud thuds at his closed door, and it didn't take long for the girl behind it to speak

"Rikio! Hurry up, it's getting late!" Called out his younger sister, Yukina, who was a couple of years younger than him.

Rikio didn't answer and proceeded to open the door, catching his sister by surprise

The girl stood a full head shorter than her older brother, barely reaching 5'3 with a slender and slim build, brother and sister shared the same hair color, as her grayish black hair is kept in a high ponytail, however, Yukina's eye color is much lighter, having a light azure color, like her brother, Yukina also has slightly sharp facial features, but much more delicate than her brother's, she is currently wearing a white long sleeve shirt with gray stripes under a denim vest, a navy blue skirt over black tights, as well as black boots, she was his sister, but he had to agree with the fact that she had been named "The Cutest First Year" the girl was indeed very cute.

"I made breakfast!" Yukina declared with a small confident smirk

Rikio patted her head a bit and continued walking down the hallway that was adorned with lots of family pictures, he finally reached the kitchen and his breakfast waited for him over a white table with two equally colored chairs, he took his seat and his sister followed shortly, on his plate there was an American-style breakfast, scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage and bread.

"Looks delicious!" Rikio says with a smile on his face, but before his sister can say anything else, he assaults his plate, obliterating his breakfast in a matter of seconds

"Hey! At least taste it properly!" Yukina's sudden outburst caused Rikio's head to suddenly bolt towards her in surprise, his face was covered in bits and pieces of what used to be a beautiful breakfast and there was piece of bacon sticking out of his mouth

"What?" Rikio asked, not before eating the bacon, honestly, he looked ridiculous; anyone else would have laughed at the scene.

But all Yukina could muster was a sigh of disappointment, she stood up and took a handkerchief to wipe Rikio's face, much to the latter's embarrassment.

"Even after all the trouble I went through to make it… but well, it doesn't matter if it's you" Yukina muttered softly, her brother's face was clean now, and they could get going.

"Did mom say anything before leaving for work?" Rikio asked, standing up and picking up his backpack.

"Ah right, she said to be careful, there was something on the news about a bunch of crazy idiots assaulting people in the city" Yukina answered, clearly not very interested in the subject herself, Rikio only nodded and handed Yukina her backpack, they made their way to the front door, but Rikio stopped to look at a small table, over the table, a portrait of their family… when it was still complete.

"You should really stop making that face, Yukio wouldn't want you to be sad…" Yukina declared, her usually cheerful expression turning into a sadder one, indeed, their family was broken a couple of years ago.

"I know, don't worry, I still have you" Rikio added, smiling at his sister, causing her to smile back, he gave her a final pat on the head before finally heading out the frontdoor and making their way to school

* * *

><p>(around the same time)<p>

Delison Led walked down one of the hallways at Seiho Academy; the school was pretty much empty, so her steps echoed slightly on the pristine white-tiled floor, Delison stands pretty much at average height, she has a thin build with very fair skin, almost albino-looking, her hair has a very pale blonde color, , it is thick, straight and reaches her waist, a few bangs cover her forehead, she is currently wearing a pink dress that reaches mid-thighs, black tights underneath that, a white shrug that reaches her elbows, as well as white sneakers.

She did have a destination in mind, the grades from the physics test from last week were going to be posted on the billboard outside the science classroom, Delison wasn't really picky about her grades, but that test was indeed a challenge, so she sort-of felt the need to go confirm if her streak of A+ was going to continue intact.

However, as she approached said billboard she noticed that someone was already there, and it was none other than Makita Yuni, probably the only girl in school who could rival her grades, so Delison did actually feel a bit of rivalry towards her, as she approached the billboard she completely ignored Yuni and began reading the sheet of paper with all the grades from the highest to the lowest, Delison made a slight 'Tsch' sound when she saw that she had –once again- tied in first place with Yuni, Delison took a look at her, Yuni stood around the same height as Delison, Her hair is fairly straight in the back, however gets shorter the closer the layer to the faces are, her hair goes about to chest height but is slightly longer in the back, the color being kind of a lighter chocolate brown, her skin is also very fair, but not as much as Delison's, and she is currently wearing a black short flared skirt and a white blouse and a coat on top along with her pumps.

The silence between them became awkward, but Delison finally broke the ice

"Nice job keeping up with me, but how long do you think you can last?" Delison asked with an intimidating smile on her face, she wasn't exactly a bully, but she didn't like someone threatening her status as the 'Zeitgeist' (1)

"I should be the one asking that question, I've been here longer than you after all" Yuni is usually more at the Shy side of things, but she is also a perfectionist, and she wasn't going to let some fancy Russian that just arrived recently take that away from her.

Light green eyes suddenly met Hazel ones

"Hmph" Delison just gave her the cold shoulder; she didn't care for what she said about her anyway

"But if you are going to fight over that, we might have a bit of a problem coming from someone else…" Yuni continued pointing at another name in the sheet of paper, Delison leaned in to read again, her light green eyes scanned the sheet of paper, and was shocked to find that there was a third person who had also scored perfect on the test, but it was another fact that surprised her even more…

She recognized the name

* * *

><p>(a couple of hours later)<p>

Rikio yawned heavily; history class was definitively the most boring part of the day, he was sitting all the way to the back of the classroom with a couple of other guys

"So, Shinji, what where you saying?" Rikio asked

Amada Shinjiro, a.k.a. Shinji, a boy around the same age and height as Rikio, Shinji looks like a delinquent at first glance because of his hair since some parts are bleached, but that's about it, His skin is quite tanned, but his most distinctive feature are probably his Red eyes, and while he usually has a grin on his face, it has been interrupted by Rikio's question

"I swear you never listen to me!" Shinji answered, trying to keep his voice down

"Of course I listen, I'm just not paying attention" Rikio continued calmly, He isn't a bully, but he does like to mock people from time to time

"Dust, Say something to him!" Shinji turned to the huge guy next to him, standing at 6'5, Dust Westbrook looks absolutely intimidating, he has lightly tanned skin, short thick dark brown hair and green eyes, he is wearing a dark red t-shirt with cargo pants, along with a pair of hiking boots.

"Ah sorry, I wasn't listening either" Dust turns to face the other two, despite his looks, Dust is known for being a kind person, but he also knows when to have fun.

"I swear you two murder me with your words…" Shinji fell face first into his desk, in a fit of half-faked despair

"Yeah right, we are touched, you can go on now" Rikio added with a small smirk

"Anyway, I was talking about the news, you know, those weird attacks to people in the city" Shinji states with a slightly worried face

"I heard about it, some people are even being sent to the hospital" Dust added

"Hmm, I think my sister mentioned it this morning, let's just hope it doesn't escalate to something bigger" Rikio states, the trio wasn't really close, but they had several things in common

"It seems fairly interesting, I'll try to look into it a bit more" Shinji continues, his trademark grin returning to his face, the class goes on as the trio continues their trivial chatter, and as soon as the bell rings, they leave for their next class.

* * *

><p>(during lunch time)<p>

A couple of young girls sat on one of the benches on the rooftop of the school, the area is usually off-limits, but recently the school has allowed some students to eat lunch up there, as such, they were not alone, there were some other groups of people eating lunch up there as well

"So, Nagi-Chan, how's everything going?" The tallest of the two girls asks with a bright smile, her name is Yukimura Nikolina a.k.a. Nina, she has a slender and thin build, her skin has a light olive tone, she has whiskey brown eyes, She has medium-dark brown hair that falls just below her chest in loose curls, with bangs that curve under, toward her forehead, that fall over her eyebrows, she is currently wearing dark-wash fitted jeans, black light weight boots with a flat heel, loose v-neck t-shirt with a lace trim camisole under it, along a fitted black jacket.

"I've told you over a hundred times, don't call me like that" The more serious one answered.

"Okay then, So, Nagisa, how's everything going?" Nina repeated while pouting slightly, Himeragi Nagisa, the other girl, stood a couple of inches shorter than Nina, she has quite a curvy build with slightly pale fair skin, bright amber eyes as well as long and straight ash blonde hair that reaches her lower back, she is wearing a navy blue blazer over a gray turtle neck shirt, as well as a crimson red skirt over black thighs along with light brown shoes.

"It could be going better, there are a lot of things to do in the student council" Nagisa continued

"You should be more relaxed Nagi-Cha- Nagisa!" Nina continued while giggling a bit.

Nagisa, as a member of the student council, usually had her hands full, so the two of them –while good friends- never really had a lot of chance to spend time with each other, Nagisa wouldn't agree, but she likes moments of peace like this a lot.

"Plus all this rumors about the assaults in the city… it's making the student body unstable, some freshman are panicking for real" Nagisa continued with a worried expression on her face

Before Nina could continue, however, their attention was drawn by some loud noises coming from the front gates of the school, the duo walked over to the chain-link fence to glance down upon the school grounds, and finally to the gates, where a shocking scene was taking place.

A group of over 30 people was violently ramming themselves against the gates, they looked inexplicably angry and berserk, almost as if they weren't human.

"Is that a manifestation or something?" Nina joked, however she was met with a serious look from Nagisa

"We must warn the principal…"

* * *

><p>(at the same time)<p>

"What was that noise?" Rikio asked, startled by the loud metallic noise that was heard earlier, he was currently in the cafeteria, with Shinji and Dust

"Dunno, maybe Mr. Yokohara fell from the stairs?" Shinji joked, Mr. Yokohara was probably the most overweight teacher in Japan, and was a recurrent subject of Shinji's jokes.

"Nah, the ground didn't shake" Rikio continued, causing some other students who were passing by to erupt in laughter, and earning him a fist bump from Shinji

"Seriously tough, It sounded like a heavy hit" Dust added, causing a smirk to form in Shinji's face.

"Maybe he took a dump then?" That final hit from Shinji caused Rikio himself and half the cafeteria to explode in laughter, but Dust could only muster a facepalm

The laughter was cut short by the buzzing sound of the intercom being turned on, and most immediately turned their attention the the speaker that was over the cafeteria.

_"Attention all students, you are to return to your classrooms immediately, follow your teacher's instructions and do not leave the classroom until told otherwise"_

Everyone looked at each other with worried faces, teachers started to appear and started corralling everyone to their respective classrooms, in the midst of everything Rikio noticed his sister, Yukina, and walked towards her, she quickly noticed him too and began doing the same

"Yukina, try to listen to your teachers this time, it sounds serious" Rikio states with a serious expression

"Okay~ I promise I'll be a good girl!" Yukina answers, winking at Rikio, and starts making her way to her classroom

Rikio was also going to do the same, but he is stopped by a girl he doesn't recognize

"Come with me please" The pale girl commands, taking Rikio and dragging him from the wrist, and since they were in a crowd he couldn't really cause a scene, so he did as instructed and was dragged all the way to an empty hallway

"What is it?" Rikio asks, slightly annoyed.

"You don't remember me, do you?" The green eyed girl asks to no one in particular with a look of disappointment in her face

Rikio took a closer look at the girl, she definitively ringed a bell somewhere in his head, but that wasn't the biggest of his concerns right now

"If it's nothing then I'll be leaving" Rikio declared

Rikio turns to leave the girl… Delison, alone, she had something to tell him, but it was obviously not the right time, she would have to wait... or maybe it was already too late?

* * *

><p>(several minutes later)<p>

Rikio, Shinji and Dust stood at a corner of the classroom, there was no class yet, so everyone was just doing whatever they wanted while waiting for 'further instructions'

"Aw man this sucks! And we were on a roll back there on the cafeteria" Shinji speaks first, clearly disappointed that their little comedy show had stopped

"We would probably had ended in detention, just like that time with the 'Ultra-Penis' thing" Rikio continued, yawning a bit.

"And they would have dragged me along with you two again" Dust stated with a slight facepalm.

"Those were good times tough" Shinji declares, smirking dramatically at the memories

"Dude, that was last week" Rikio continued

"Exactly" Shinji just continued to smirk to no one in particular

At the other side of the classroom, Nagisa was trying to keep order, while Nina just patiently watched her futile efforts

"I wonder why everyone is so restless" Dust changed the subject, not wanting to remember his first detention ever.

"Well, the loud metallic noises of Mr. Yokohara dumping just stopped a couple of minutes ago, but the intercom lady hasn't said anything yet" Shinji answered, snapping out of his smirk-trance

"I'll go ask Miss Discipline, she seems to know something" Rikio states, leaving his friends, however, they follow him soon enough

He makes his way across the classroom and all the way to the front, where he is quickly thrown a sharp stare by Nagisa

"What is it?" The shorter girl asks

"Do you have any idea of what's going on?" Rikio asks calmly, clearly unaffected by the stare of someone several inches shorter than him.

"I don't know if I should tell you" Nagisa hesitates a bit, throwing a small glance to Nina

"I don't see the harm in telling them" Nina answers her glance along with a smile

Nagisa sighs a bit before continuing "There was a mob of people ramming against the school gates, they seem dangerous, so the principal called the police, but they apparently won't answer" She states calmly

"Mob of violent people… like in the news?" Dust asks, slightly skeptical

"We don't know that yet…" Nagisa continues

Before anyone could continue the buzzing sound of the intercom was heard again, and the school went silent to listen to it

_"N-no! Get Away! Someone h-help me! Don't come near! S-stop… NO!"_

The screams of the intercom lady were the last thing heard for a moment, but the signal turned back on, and everything that could be heard was the sound of skin being torn apart, and the creepy groans of the unknown attackers, after that the signal was cut again.

The school went into complete silence after that, not a single soul was heard for several seconds, an outsider would have though the huge campus was deserted, however, a student by the name of Rikio was the first to break the silence

"What The Fu-"

His words were completely buried by the wave of loud screams that followed, students inside classrooms panicked and ran outside to the hallways, the students that were unlucky enough to trip died a quick but painful death by having dozens of other students run them over, the school went into complete chaos, the angry mob of 'people' outside the school had broken the gates –that's why the loud banging noises stopped- and had begun making their way throughout the school, and just like the news said, they were eating people, tearing them apart.

The classroom was completely deserted except by a few people that were smart enough not to run like fucking idiots.

"Well… Shit" Shinji broke the silence in the classroom

"Let's get one thing clear first" Dust followed after that, and held Rikio who was about to leave the classroom running like a fucking idiot

"Ah right, we have to tie down the siscon" Shinji continued

"Let Go!" Rikio struggled against the much stronger grip that Dust possessed

"We'll go fetch your sister soon enough, but it won't do you any good to throw yourself at the unknown danger" Dust explained

"So keep it down or we WILL tie you down" Shinji followed with a smirk, Rikio let out a sigh and finally stopped struggling, and after a couple of seconds, Dust finally let Rikio down

Nagisa and Nina hadn't muttered a single word; they were both completely shocked by what has happening… especially Nagisa

"You girls coming or not?" Rikio stated after finally calming himself down… the siscon is strong with this one.

Nagisa and Nina looked at each other and nodded, neither of them knew what was happening, but they weren't stupid enough to stay in the classroom

Dust took a moment to analyze the situation and finally declared "If we add a mob of violent people and a bunch of rampaging students, we'll probably need something to defend ourselves" He took a look at the classroom, there were a lot of things lying around

"Look around the classroom" Rikio stated, quickly catching Dust's train of thought and began looking around himself, everyone else nodded and began looking around backpacks, lockers and everything else that looked promising, after a couple of minutes they all met up at the classroom's exit

"I found this at the back of the classroom, they cut off the water flow from the third floor a while ago, so I'm not harming anyone" Dust had found a metal pipe still attached at the back of the classroom.

"I hope Ichiro-san doesn't mind if I borrow this…" Nina took a baseball bat from a member of the baseball club's locker, classic.

"I guess I'll just go commando for the time being" Shinji declared proudly, tightening the clothes around his hands.

"Hmph…" Nagisa found a long broomstick… tough she probably wasn't going to fight at all

"Well, this is all we've got" Rikio also found a broomstick for himself

The small group of 5 made their way out of the classroom and into the hallway, in only a matter of minutes it had turned into something resembling a battlefield, the floor was stained with the blood of the people that was ran over, the windows were cracked and there were corpses lying around (which caused Nina and Nagisa to flinch a bit) and further ahead they saw their first obstacle

A man, maybe on his 30's or 40's, obviously a member of that 'violent mob' turned to face them, grayish skin, milky white eyes… he looked like something you would see in a horror movie

"Nagisa… is he one of 'them'?" Rikio asked, getting into a battle stance

Nagisa only nodded in response and hid behind Dust

"Shinji" Rikio turned to see his red eyed friend who had a big grin on his face

"My pleasure" Shinji exploded towards the pale man, punching him square in the jaw before he could react... but nothing happened and the man tried to grab Shinji who took a couple of steps back in surprise.

"What the heck?" Everyone in the small group was surprised, Shinji's punch was definitively not weak, the grayish man's jaw was completely dislocated and out of place, painfully so, but he… it didn't stagger at all.

Rikio swiftly dashed toward whatever than thing was, and strikes it with all his might in the chest, he even felt the broomstick crack a bit, but the man was still unfazed

"What the hell is this thing!? A Zombie?" Shinji punched the man again, this time in the temple, he even felt how part of the skull cracked, Rikio followed after that and made an overhead strike, and to everyone's surprise, the man fell limp to the floor

.

.

.

.

"Well, maybe it WAS a Zombie"

* * *

><p><strong>Hello there little creatures, thanks for making it all the way to the end of the chapter (which i honestly had to cut short, it was getting a bit long) please review and leave your opinion, also, i think i introduced at least half of the cast, i'll introduce the rest next chapter, again, please leave a review!<strong>

**Not a lot of action during this chapter, but there will be plenty in the next one**

**Will Rikio reunite with Yukina?**

**What's Delison's past with Rikio?**

**Will i ever become a good writer? **

**Will my crush ever notice me?**

**Stay tuned to find out!**

**Reiss: Not bad at all Shin**

**Shin: And just how are you here? you are not even in this story!**

**Reiss: I'm a fakin' wizard!**

**Rikio: This is getting awkward...**


	4. Chapter 2

**Hi there people! thanks to everyone that reviewed last chapter, I personally would have liked more reviews, but that will come over time, and some people had very encouraging reviews (I'm looking at you, D.T) so special thanks to them, those kinds of reviews are the ones that motivate me even more, well, anyway, let's get this started and leave the rambling for the A/N at the end.**

**Hopefully I'll introduce the rest of the cast in this chapter, but there is the possibility that I might not make it, I'll be aiming for a 4,000 word chapter like ****last time.**

* * *

><p>(Down at the second floor)<p>

"David, Senji, Pick it up!" Hikage Daitoryu ordered to the two younger boys, the group of three is currently escaping from a small mob of attackers, the dashed trough the hallways, left and right trough the intricate halls of the second floor, however, the two younger ones were already tired from running, they would need to hide, soon.

Currently the only one with a weapon was Hikage, he had picked up a baseball bat, and was up front in the small formation to quickly dispose of any opponent that got in their way, after a few more moments of running, Hikage finally spots a small office that would prove a good hideout, but they needed to be fast, Hikage made one final sprint to reach the door and opened it, the other two got the message and went inside, and he followed, closing the door behind him, the room looked safe, but the trio was exhausted from running through the bloody hallways.

"You guys alright?" Hikage asks, he is a tall and fair skinned guy with blue-violet eyes, jet black hair reaching his shoulders, spiky bangs and a part of his front hair covering his right eye, he is currently wearing a black jacket with a hoodie, a white t-shirt with a red skull insignia, black baggy jeans with purple belts, black gloves and black j's.

"Yeah, no problem here, just let me catch my breath" David Plasson answers, he is around the same height as Hikage but with a slightly more robust build, pale skin, green eyes and blonde hair in a buzz cut, he is wearing a plain white tee underneath a black hoodie with baggy black jogging pants and a white pair of shoes.

"Yeah…" Seiji answers a few seconds later in a shy tone, he is almost a head shorter than the other two with pale skin and hazel eyes, as well as brown shaggy hair with bangs, he is wearing a ray zip-up hoodie with a black t-shirt underneath it, a pair of blue jeans and black tennis shoes

"Well, if we want to get out we'll need something to defend you guys…" Hikage looks around the small office, he picks up a wooden chair and with some help from David, rips out two of its legs as quietly as they can, giving one to each of the other guys

"Well, ready to kick some butt?" Hikage declares with a smirk, he is definitively similar to Shinji and Rikio

"Sure, let's have a little fun" David answers sarcastically while Senji only nods, they would seriously have to loose him up in the future.

David opens the door and Hikage dashes outside, followed by the other two, they are greeted by a small group of pale people, that immediately turn their way.

"About 8 huh?" Hikage thinks silently, he dashes and hits one of them in the head with all his might, causing it to fly away a couple of meters, he then kicks another one in the chest, staggering it, David uses this chance to hit the pale woman in the head, making 'her' fall limp to the floor, Seiji also helps out, dishing a couple of his own in quick succession, they then team up to deal with the other four, who are defeated in a matter of seconds

Hikage sighs "Just what are these things…" however; his only answer is a loud scream coming from somewhere within the 2nd/same floor, the trio looks at each other, and then rush to help whoever had screamed.

* * *

><p>(meanwhile)<p>

"So… what do we know about this bastards?" Rikio asks the other four, looking at a small pile of around 5 that they had managed to beat

"They smell like shit" Shinji answers with a small grin, causing everyone to facepalm and ignore his answer

"Well, we don't know for sure, but they seem to act like… well, zombies" Dust explains

They all share a grim look for a few moments, if those things were indeed zombies, then the school wouldn't be the only place affected, the city… their families were most likely in danger as well, but it was too late to complain and too soon to ask questions, they had to survive now.

Nagisa sighs before continuing "From what I've seen, they most likely can't see, or have very limited visual capacity, they don't seem to feel pain either, however, they seem to have a pretty good ear, as far as smell goes… I'm not sure"

"Their reflexes also seem to suck, they are pretty slow, but I think they are stronger than most people, still, they are dumber than Shinji" Nina adds as well

"I'm not dumb!" Shinji protests while lifting his fly up, it had been down all this time

"Leaving that aside, we have some problems incoming…" Rikio points his now bloodied broomstick to the hallway behind him, a group of around 10 undead were coming at them

"Fight or Flight?" Shinji asks, getting his fists ready.

"Let's run for now, we don't know if there are more than we can see" Dust orders, and everyone nods, except Shinji who is a bit disappointed

They begin running through the opposite hallway, in a formation with Dust covering the front and Shinji covering the rear, however, the sight in front of them causes Rikio to sprint at 10 times his usual speed, like a crazy maniac he rushes to the most welcome sight in the last hour or so

"YUKINA!" Rikio screams out loud with tears on his eyes and a big weirdo smile on his face, at the other end of the hallway, his sister was running towards him, they meet at the middle of the hallway, hugging her, feeling like the last time they saw each other was a year ago.

"Not right now! We've gotta run!" Yukina quickly ditches Rikio and runs toward the other four, leaving Rikio abandoned in the middle of the hallway; he opens his eyes to find a horde twice the size of the one they were originally running from

"Oh… so that's why she was running so desperately" Rikio says to no one in particular, as his heart breaks in many small pieces.

He turns around to see that his group was already going down the stairs that lead to the second floor, leaving him alone.

"Soulless monsters…" Rikio closes his eyes, as he prepares to welcome his end…

"AS IF!" He quickly gets up and begins running, dodging 'them' left and right, he swiftly makes his way through the holes in the horde, coming out almost unscathed (he did get hit a couple of times) however, he trips and falls in front of a door, he sighs and prepares to get chewed on, however, the door opens and he is pulled inside…

* * *

><p>(down the stairs)<p>

"When did Rikio turn into a girl!" Shinji states, startled at the appearance of a little girl that greatly resembles his friend

"He didn't, stupid, I'm the little sister!" Yukina answers cheerfully, making a piece sign and winking, she looks bright even when insulting people

"And where is he?" Dust asks, looking around

"We left him behind" Nina and Nagisa answer in unison

"Oh, is that so? Should we go back to pick up the bones?" Shinji jokes, however, his usual grin isn't on his face, he is genuinely worried, even if he doesn't show it

"Nah, he'll be fine" Yukina answers, her ever present smile still in her face.

"How can you be so certain?" Nina asks

"I don't know, I just am, he'll meet up with us in no time, so don't worry~" Yukina states, dancing around a bit, while Dust hit an undead that was coming up the stairs, sending it down all the way again.

"Well, let's just hope she's right" Dust adds, motioning them to come down since it's apparently safe.

"But just how did you get all the way over here?" Nagisa asks, turning toward Yukina "Aren't first years supposed to be on the first floor?"

"Well…" Yukina prepares, it was going to be quite a cute and long explanation, as she turns her 'Third person speaking mode' on, it usually comes included in all cute younger sisters this days.

"Well, Rikio told Yukina to behave, but Yukina got bored and sneaked out of her classroom, when Yukina got out, she started hearing lots of weird noises and lots of weird people got inside the school, then Yukina heard the weird intercom noises and she got scared, so she started running to Rikio's classroom, but the weird people followed her trough all the three floors, and that's were Yukina met you" Yukina declares in a –amazing- single breath, and she shuts her 'third person' mode off

"Well, that's a pretty amazing journey, I'm sure Rikio would be proud" Shinji states

However, their attention is caught by a loud scream from the floor below them…

"Did you really have to scream that loud?" The tall girl known as Miroslava Volkov asks harshly, she has reddish eyes, pale skin and dark crimson hair; she is currently wearing a dark blue pleated skirt and black stockings with black work boots and a grey cardigan.

"Sorry, it slipped out" Makita Yuni answers, she had tripped with a torn-off leg and landed right next to a torn-off hand, a.k.a. the scare of her life.

Koharu Mitsu watched them distantly, she is fair skinned with long straight black hair that reaches her waist and hazel eyes

"Take a page out of Mitsu's book and shut your mouth" Miroslava adds harshly, making Yuni pout a bit, they had to move now, that scream earlier would soon draw attention, but they should be fine since screams tend to echo trough hallways.

They walked through the hallway trying to avoid as much contact with the undead as they could, but as they took a left turn they were greeted by a horde

"Tsch, Run" Miroslava ordered, they escaped running in the opposite direction, but the undead were already there, so they found it hard not to be grabbed.

A red eyed teen dashed past them, almost as in a trance and ran straight to a small group, obliterating them with only his bare fists, whilst keeping his composure, that gave the girls an opening, which they took, and were greeted by other four people, three girls and a tall guy.

"Are you alright?" Dust asks the girls, who nod as a response, Dust nodded back and went to help Shinji who was beginning to get overrun by the horde, Dust hit one in the head with his pipe, sending it flying, however the sock that ran through the pipe surprised Dust a bit, hollow pipes weren't the most conventional weapon, but he had to endure it for now, he hit another one in the forehead, cracking it's skull and making it fall limp, Shinji was also kicking a lot of ass, using punches and kicks to at least disable the many undead that were now surrounding them.

"We might have to back down a bit…" Dust says, but Shinji isn't listening, he is on his own world right now.

However, he can catch a glimpse of a group of three guys making their way towards them…

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile)<p>

"Well, that's a surprise" Rikio turns toward his rescuer "Oh, aren't you the girl from earlier?"

"Yes, in more than one sense" Delison answers, with her intimidating smile on her face.

Delison had pulled Rikio inside a classroom, the dead were banging at the door, but a weird scream turned the attention of most of them somewhere else, still, there were at least 5 on the other side, the classroom was dark, the windows were cracked and there were things laying everywhere on the floor.

"So, what do we do now?" Rikio asks to no one in particular, standing up, he then looks down to Delison who was at least half a foot shorter and smiles a bit.

"What is it?" Delison asks, looking up and locking gazes with Rikio.

Rikio chuckles a bit "Nothing right now, we should see if there is a way out first" He then turns toward the windows, not a chance, a three floor drop was too much for anyone.

"Or we could use this" Delison states from behind Rikio, who turns to find a gun on her hand.

"Oh, you also brought your gun then?" Rikio states casually

"You have one too?" Delison continues, quite surprised.

"Of course not, who the heck brings guns to school?" Rikio answers, taking the gun from Delison's hand and examining it a bit, he didn't know about guns in detail, but he had looked into them a couple of times in the past, he knows the basics at least.

It was a pretty small caliber gun, clearly meant for self defence, but more importantly, it only had one bullet inside.

"My father gave it to me…" Delison answers, taking the gun from Rikio.

"Well, a single bullet won't save our lives, in fact, it might make things worse, the noise will probably send all the dead ones in school our way" Delison pouts a bit at Rikio's statement, but it was certainly true.

"You are indeed much more intelligent than you look" Delison declares "I saw your grade for that Physics test" She continues

"Meh, that's nothing, especially now, I don't see Newton coming to help us anytime soon" Rikio answers, he clearly doesn't give a damn about his grades.

"Well, let's not delay the inevitable…" Rikio looks over to Delison, besides that gun, she doesn't seem to be carrying anything else, and she doesn't seem like much of a fighter either, he would have to take responsibility

"Stay behind me at all times, I'll protect you, if I'm overwhelmed use that chance to run, the group I was with should probably be down in the second floor, in the worst case, tell them… not to come back for me" Rikio declares, all of that while keeping a straight face, Delison felt that it was admirable, and nodded in agreement.

Rikio hesitated a bit, he wasn't the greatest of fighters and he knew it, he had depended on Dust and Shinji ever since everything started, and now he had to protect someone, he opens the door and takes a big leap back, getting in a battle stance…

But all the zeds were gone

"Well… so much for trying to look cool" Rikio declares lowering his guard, and looks back to see Delison who was face-palming at one of the greatest fails ever.

Before anyone could say anything, a tall teen walks through the door, fencing swords on his hands, wearing a black fencing jacket with a forest green golf style synthetic polo underneath, dark teal colored carpenter and distance runner's shoes, the tall young man has dark olive brown skin, chocolate brown eyes and dark short-Middle length curly hair.

"Phil?" Rikio asks surprised

"Ah, it's you Rikio" Phil Angelo answers, equally surprised, stepping into the room, he also shoots a glance and a nod to Delison, but turns back to Rikio.

"Is your sister alright?" Phil asks, somewhat concerned, Rikio and Phil had known each other for a while, they used to be much closer in the past, but some events caused them to lose contact for a while (1), but they were still on good terms anyway.

"I suppose she is, last time I saw her she was with Dust and the others" Rikio continues

Phil nods and turns to Delison "Do you have anyone you might want to fetch?"

Delison shakes her head "Besides this little fool right here, no, no one" Rikio smiles awkwardly at her statement, she kept ringing a bell, but he still couldn't remember her.

"Well, let's make haste and meet up with the others, we might have a chance to get out of here alive that way" Phil declares and the other two nod in agreement, following him out the door

* * *

><p>(back with everyone else)<p>

The battle was heated, Hikage, David and Senji had arrived as backup, but they were still struggling against the undead.

"I repeat, we might have to back down" Dust declares, making sure everyone heard him.

"No way out right now…" Hikage adds, hitting an undead on the head with his baseball bat.

David and Senji were 'protecting' the currently unarmed girls, tough Nina was also fighting the unarmed girls, Hikage and Dust were kicking ass, and Shinji… well, he was rampaging to say the least.

Out of nowhere, a tall teen wielding swords dashed to the battle, stabbing undead in the head with pinpoint accuracy and elegance.

Rikio followed after Phil, his broomstick was broken now, leaving him with two halves, each one in one hand, he clumsily emulated Phil's dual wielding style, but in a much inefficient way, still, his strikes had enough strength in them to put down a single undead in about two hits.

The tables had turned, and the horde of about 20 undead fell in less than a minute.

"What took you so long?" Shinji slapped Rikio on the back, clearly out of his 'bloodrage' right now.

"Well, I might have tripped a couple of times…" Rikio answered, glancing at Delison, who was also looking at him.

"So… what's the plan now?" Dust asked, drawing everyone's attention right now, Phil was going to speak his mind, but Delison got ahead of him.

"We are too many to fit in a single car, so -as cliché as it sounds- we might have to use as school bus, the keys are probably at the principal's office tough" Delison declared

"I can go fetch them, I'll only be a minute" Rikio quickly answered, and swiftly made his way to the principal's office, that was indeed in the same floor

"Well, that should be taken care of, as long as he doesn't bring a horde back…" Nagisa added

"Knowing him, he'll probably bring back the whole zombified school…" Miroslava continued

.

.

.

"We are screwed aren't we?" Yuni asked to no one in particular, watching as everyone else facepalmed

"He can't be that stupid… right?" Yukina added, making fun of her own brother.

.

.

.

"Is it alright if we begin making our way to the bus… you know, just in case?" Shinji was next

"We already left him behind once, let's have faith in him" Dust continued

Senji and David didn't really know what to say, they didn't know Rikio all that well, the same went for Mitsu, who still hadn't muttered a single word.

And then they head them, crazy, desperate footsteps coming their way.

"Is it a new specimen?" Nina asked, genuinely surprised

And they saw him, running towards them, with tears on his eyes and a pair of keys on his hand, Rikio looked absolutely ridiculous, and they would have laughed at him if it weren't for the large horde behind him, dozens of hungry undead trailing right behind him

"I got the keys!" Rikio screamed while still running, with a satisfied smile on his face, but he noticed how everyone started running away from him and down the stairs…

* * *

><p>(a couple of minutes later)<p>

Rikio had caught up to the group and they were now running outside in the school grounds, it was well over a 100 yards between them and the bus, and dozens of undead standing on their way, Phil, Hikage and Rikio took point, dealing with whatever crossed their way, Shinji, David Senji guarded the sides and Miroslava, Dust and Nina covered the rear, and in the center all the unarmed ones were being covered.

"Stay in formation!" Phil ordered, stabbing an undead on the head with both fencing swords.

"It would be easier if you moved faster!" Miroslava answered from all the way back, making Phil sweatdrop a bit.

Rikio dashed past everyone in a single moment, he was indeed clumsy sometimes, but his speed was insane, he was easily the fastest one in the group, he arrived at the bus, dodging several undead on the way, and opened the door.

"All set, hurry up people!" Rikio yelled, Yukina, Mitsu and Nagisa went in first, after them Miroslava and Yuni, Phil stayed behind to cover the door along with Dust, David came next, followed by Senji and Shinji after them, Dust followed after him, and Phil followed, closing the door.

Dust had taken the driver's seat "Keys!" he commanded, Rikio heard him and threw them at him, he swiftly turned on the engine and they were gone, running over a couple of dead ones in the way…

Silence fell over the medium sized school bus, everything happened so fast that they almost didn't have any time to digest it, dead people were coming back from the dead to eat the living, now that they had a chance to think about it, they all had grim expressions on their faces, how was the city going to be?

Rikio, Phil and Dust were all the way up to the front

"I think it's better if we pull the trigger now" Phil declared, keeping his voice down, deep inside he knew it, the city was going to be a mess, it took around 10 minutes to reach the school in car, which was around 3 to 4 hours at limping speed, meaning that the undead had most likely been around for a while, enough to spread throughout the city… it wasn't going to be pretty

"And risk them all getting sad and panicking? I think it's better if they realize it later, hell, they aren't stupid, some of them probably can tell" Rikio continued, slightly angry.

"I agree" Dust added, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Well, have it your way, I was just thinking that it might be better to have a panic attack here than in the city" Phil answered, going to the back, Rikio followed him shortly and took a look

Yukina was happily chatting with Yuni, Nina and Nagisa, David, Senji and Hikage were together as well, Shinji seemed like he had fallen asleep and was using a whole row for himself, Miroslava was sitting alone, and so were Delison and Mitsu.

He just sighed and took a seat next to Phil

"Seems like we are going to have our hands full for a while"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the extra wait, I had to delay this one extra couple of days because I had some things to do… duh, Anyway, I know I'm not the best writer around, but please review!<strong>

**C ya next time! **


	5. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the positive response for last chapter, I am well aware that I'm not the best action writer, so I'll try to take it slow on that part, but I'll make up for it with some more comical situations and more character development, also, there have been a lot of fun moments so far, but from now on sad things will start happening, it's an apocalypse after all…**

**That being said, this chapter will focus a bit more on chapter development, backgrounds and story-telling, so pardon me if there are not enough funny segments or action-packed scenes, those will come a bit later :P **

**Just finished watching Tokyo Ghoul btw, I was like "May Gad 0.0", highly recommend that anime/manga if you've got the stomach for a bit of near-cannibalism and a pretty cruel story (the anime is painfully censured tho...) this anime also gave me a change of image, goodbye Natsu, hello Kaneki :3**

* * *

><p>Mitsu quietly glanced trough the window, she was… uncomfortable, to say the least, she has a hard time getting to know new people, and the fact that she is a very quiet person doesn't help a lot, her few 'close' friends were probably gone, but she was unexpectedly quick to recover from the sadness, all those years of moving and changing schools probably took a hit on her ability to let those things go, she was raised pretty strictly by her mother, which shaped her into what she is today, a quiet and polite girl, her daydreaming was cut short by a completely opposite character, the 'imouto' of the group, Yukina.<p>

Yukina sat next to Mitsu and contemplated her elegance for a bit "Are you worried for your parents?" Yukina asks innocently

"…Not really" Mitsu answers quietly

"Why?" Yukina continues, tilting her head a bit, she had changed her hairstyle again, Yukina was famous for that, she changed her high ponytail for a pair of long twintails that threw her further into the 'imouto' image, she still shared some pretty cold-looking eyes with her brother tough…

"They are working overseas" Mitsu answers again, finally turning around to face Yukina, who was now leaning even closer to her.

"Oh! So are ours" Yukina points toward Rikio excitedly, Rikio waves his hand as a retard (while keeping a weirdo look on his face) in return, but he is completely ignored.

"I see…" Mitsu answers, and looks over to Nina and Nagisa, who were also chatting a couple of seats away from them, they were chatting about something, but Nina was doing most of the talking, Shinji is asleep and had a cat face drawn on his face with a marker (guess who did it), David, Senji and Hikage are chatting, Miroslava is alone, Delison and Yuni are arguing (again), Phil is apparently daydreaming, Dust is driving and Rikio is also falling asleep, what strikes her the most is that everyone seems to be pretty calm, but deep inside, she can tell that everyone is worried.

Miroslava finally decides to walk over to everyone else and sits next to Nina and Nagisa.

"Oh! Did to decide to come socialize Mira-Chan?" Nina asks, with a smile on her face.

"Don't ever call me like that again…" Miroslava answers coldly

"Don't even get started Volkov" Nagisa declares with an equal amount of coldness, they already have had a fair share of clashes in the last few months.

Miroslava just shows her the cold-shoulder as an answer causing Nina to chuckle a bit

Nina and Nagisa continued talking, with Miroslava just half-listening, she had a tough upbringing that made her what she is today, but that's a story for another day…

(Back with the boys)

"So, how do you think the city's going to be?" David asks

"Pretty messed up I guess" Hikage answers, pretty laid-back for what he just said

"I… don't know" Senji states quietly, because of his withdrawn personaility, it is hard for him to make friends, but what friends he does make he is feriously loyal to, and he had grown pretty attached to the two guys that came to his rescue when he was in need of help back at school

"Hi there people!" Rikio walked over to the trio, if he hadn't he would have probably fallen asleep.

"Hello there, mister zombie marathon runner" Hikage joked at Rikio's actions from earlier that day, back at that moment with the keys.

David laughed a bit at the joke and continued "Leave him alone, he DID get the keys"

Senji felt intrigued "How did you do it?"

"Well… I guess I just ran? It was pretty simple actually" Rikio answered, scratching the back of his head, don't misunderstand his character, while he seems pretty goofy and dumb most of the times, he is known to have 'scary' or 'cold' moments when he needs to.

"Maybe you are just very lucky" Hikage continues

"I guess I am…" Rikio answers, throwing a small glance at Delison, making sure no one notices it.

* * *

><p>(Somewhere in town)<p>

A young man walked down the street, wielding a katana on his hand and with a sad look on his face, his clothes were stained in blood… the blood of his loved ones, and his face was emotionless and cold, one of "them" noticed him, it started limping toward him, and with a single swing of the katana, it's head fell to the ground with a disgustingly loud thud, the body followed shortly after, he stomped the head with his boot, just to make sure… he had seen a couple of loose heads trying to bite him earlier, he continues walking, but he notices a little white head poking out of the pocket of his black leather jacket, causing him to stop.

"Hey there little buddy…" Iker pets his beloved rabbit carefully with his finger, causing its ears to rise, but before he notices, he feels tears on his cheeks.

"This is pain… isn't it? Piper…"

* * *

><p>(Back at the bus)<p>

"You are not worth the trouble" Delison declares, finally getting sick of arguing with Yuni

"Have it you way" Yuni answers, crossing her arms and looking away

Delison made her way to the opposite side of the bus and sat on an empty row, everyone had seen and heard the last bits of their fight, but she shrugged the looks away.

Phil gave a small sign to Rikio, who just nodded in response, he sighed a bit and made his way to Delison

"You alright?" Rikio asks, sitting next to her.

Delison sighs "Yeah, I guess I'm just stressed"

"Well, can't blame you… want a candy?" Rikio offered with a smile, taking a candy out of his pocket, it was a habit that went back all the way to his childhood, he always had candy… the problem was getting him to share.

Delison turned to see Rikio holding a small envelope on his hand, and the big grin on his face... exactly the same scene as all those years ago… but something seemed different, she found herself blushing a bit, mostly because of all the memories that came back to her head, she takes it, opens it and puts it on her mouth.

"There you go" Rikio continued with a small smirk

"Hey… I've wanted to ask you-" Delison is cut short by Dust hitting the brakes violently, everyone is startled by it, and Shinji falls from his seat all the way to the floor (remember, he as asleep)

He jumps up back to his feet "THE ALIENS ATACK!" Shinji screams, getting into a karate battle stance

"That's right, now give me your wallet and the keys to your house" Rikio continues calmly.

"RIGHT AWAY COMMAN- Wait… That's wrong!" Shinji replies, finally getting back to his senses.

"Dust, What happened?" Phil asks, standing up from his seat.

The tall teen pointed to the road "There is a pretty huge traffic jam, I'm afraid we'll have to continue walking, we are already pretty close to the city anyway" Dust declares, standing up from the Driver's seat

Phil takes a good look at the road, several dozens, if not hundreds of cars were abandoned in the road, blocking it, people probably tired to escape from the city all at once, somebody crashed and from there it was domino effect, all the cars seemed abandoned, Hikage took his baseball bat and went out the door first, everyone followed slowly after him

Phil, Dust and Rikio stayed inside, strategy meeting time.

"So what's the plan? We can't just wander without knowing what to expect, the owners of those cars might have become a horde waiting for us to stumble upon them" Rikio declares, pointing at the car-graveyard.

"We are looking at the graves, but we don't know where the corpses are…" Dust analyses, looking back to the road.

"What do you suggest?" Phil asks

"I-I'll take a small group and scout the road ahead" Rikio answers, slightly hesitant to offer himself.

"I'm not sure if splitting the group is a good option…" Dust continues

"Neither am i… but I don't think we have any other choice" Phil replies, crossing his arms.

"I guess in the meantime we can look around some cars, there are bound to be some good stuff, and maybe weapons as well, I'm not sure we'll last long if we keep defending ourselves with sticks" Dust continues, pointing at Rikio's very damaged half-broomsticks

"I'm not sure I'm okay with looting…" Phil declares

"As you said before, we might not have any other choice" Rikio states, stepping out of the bus.

Phil sighs and follows him, Dust goes after them.

"Everyone, listen!" Rikio claps his hands, drawing the attention of the group.

Phil explains the situation to them, some are hesitant, but most seem to agree with the plan, Rikio was going to choose the scout party now, but before he could say anything Shinji and Hikage were already standing next to him.

"Well, that was easier than I thought…" Rikio declares, looking at his 'squad' get ready, Hikage's baseball bat is still in good shape, and it packs a punch, Shinji on the other hand is pretty much the strongest of the group when it comes to unarmed combat, so he should be fine as well, he then looked at his two damaged sticks and sighed in disappointment, however, he felt someone tap his shoulder from behind, it was his sister, holding something behind her back.

"Look what I found in one of the cars big brother!" Yukina says exited, presenting him with a slightly short machete, it is pitch-black and has a white string hanging from the handle

"When did you wander off?" Rikio asks, with a poker face, taking the blade.

"Right after Dusty hit the brakes!" Yukina states with a big grin, causing Rikio to facepalm.

"You can't keep wandering off like that… I'm going to be away for a while, I need you to behave while I'm gone" Rikio continues with a worried face, patting Yukina's head, and somehow, he feels someone looking at him with killing intent from behind, however, he is too scared to look

Yukina nods totally carefree, spins on her feet and runs off to the rest of the group, Rikio turns to see Delison looking at him, they look at each other, and it starts getting awkward for Rikio

"Ehm… Take care of her… please" Rikio asks with a slightly worried look on his face, Delison just ignores him and turns to leave with the rest of the group to scavenge the cars.

"Hey! How much time are you going to take?" Hikage asks, ready to leave with Shinji.

Rikio chuckles awkwardly and walks over to the two others "We'll just be scouting a couple of miles ahead, if everything seems to be clear, we come back for the group and continue towards the city"

The two slightly shorter teens nod in response and follow him into the labyrinth of abandoned cars…

* * *

><p>(some time later)<p>

Senji and David look around some cars, Dust had instructed the group not to stray far off and Phil had climbed to the roof of the bus, to keep watch on everyone, well, as far as his not-so-good long-range eyesight allowed.

"Hey! Look at this!" David takes out a crowbar from the trunk of a car and throws it to Senji, startling the shorter teen, he takes a look at the crowbar, more than a good weapon, it would also serve as a good tool, David had already found a good metal baseball bat, so that was going to be his weapon for now, the two walked over to a group of girls that consisted of Nagisa, Nina and Yuni

"Oh, good catch Nina" Senji compliments the tall girl, she had tumbled upon a bow! However, her arrow supply was pretty limited; there were only around 7 arrows as far as he could tell.

"What about you Yuni?" Senji turns to the hazel eyed girl

She shows him a small pocket "I found some daggers, might make something with them, I haven't decided yet" Yuni declared, and Senji knew she was serious about the 'make something' part

Nagisa however, is still empty handed, and as one of the three non-fighters of the group, she was probably going to stay like that.

Everyone turns their head to a crude cracking noise coming from behind a car, they saw Miroslava, with a butcher knife half-way through the head of one of 'them' that was probably hiding behind a car, Dust came up running toward the group, his trusty metal pipe still on his hand, behind him, Delison and Mitsu, both of them were still empty handed for the moment.

"What?" Miroslava asked coldly, the poor undead falling limp to the floor.

"So much for coming to help…" Dust continued.

Delison sighed "Doesn't seem like his friends are nearby, let's keep scouting for a while… has anyone seen Rikio's sister?" Delison continued, looking around.

"Well… shit" David added

Suddenly, a box full of metal cans falls behind the group, effectively scaring the shit out of most of them, followed by the laugh of a young girl who appeared from behind a car

"Gotcha!" Yukina winks and makes a peace sign with her hand, she also sticks out her tongue.

"…Not funny Yukina"

* * *

><p>(Back with the scouts)<p>

"Well… it's getting quite late isn't it?" Rikio notices, looking at the sun, he isn't carrying a watch, but he can tell that it's probably anywhere between 6 and 8 PM, they had been scouting the road for a while, stumbling upon some undead from time to time, but nowhere near the number of cars that flooded the road, they could already see the outskirts of the city, a gas station wasn't that far away, and a couple of big houses also looked promising to spend the night in case they needed to, and they would most surely have to, it isn't wise to walk around town during nighttime, Hikage climbed over a car, he had ditched his baseball bat and now had a long metal staff

"Well, everything seems very calm… weird, right?" Hikage states, turning towards the two other boys

Shinji clashed his new blades together, he had found a couple of knifes, and using them ice-pick style (with the blade upside down) still allowed him to use his signature style of fighting "And I was hoping to fight that horde…" he states in disappointment

Rikio looked around the cars and suddenly a big grin formed on his face "Look at that!" Rikio set off running, followed by the other two.

They found a police patrol car, very likely to contain some 'useful' things, Rikio opened the door and jumped back a bit in surprise… the officer's corpse was still inside, but so was his gun… they all looked at each other and nodded, Rikio reached for the gun, but the officer suddenly resurrected as one of 'them' jumping towards Rikio as well, 'it' tackled Rikio into the ground, and the raven-haired teen struggled to keep its mouth away from his neck, Hikage acted quickly and hit the undead hard in the head (almost hitting Rikio as well) making it land a couple of feet away from Rikio, who took Shinji's hand and used it to get up, the corpse was still moving a bit… they all looked at 'it' and sighed

"It's your call" Shinji looked over to Rikio, who still held his new machete tightly in his right hand.

"Let's finish it off" Rikio stated coldly, similar to Shinji's bloodlust, Rikio also had a bit of a 'fighting-mode' but if Shinji's is fire, Rikio's would be ice.

Rikio raised his left foot and stomped the undead on the face, It immediately stopped trying to move.

"Well, at least it was clean… kinda" Hikage added

Rikio sighed and kneeled next to the body, he looked at the officer's gun and took it out if it's holster, he then analyzed it for a bit.

"So… is it a good one?" Shinji asked with an exited face

"I have no damn idea, I'll ask Delison later, she seems to know about this things" Rikio declared with a poker face, causing Hikage to facepalm "It does have bullets though" Rikio continued, taking an extra magazine from the officer's pocket, he stuffed the magazine into his pocket and the gun into the inside pocket of his vest.

"At least we ain't running unprotected now…" He stated, standing up.

"Should we head back now? Everything seems to be clear" Hikage added

"But… where the fuck are all the corpses?" Shinji continued, Rikio stopped to think for a couple of seconds

"I have a theory, this things seem to be drawn to sound, I imagine there were a lot of gunshots fired in the city, probably causing all the dead ones from over here to move towards the source of the noise… a.k.a. downtown… probably, there might still be a lot of them in the suburbs though…" Rikio explained, and the other two nodded.

"Seems logical enough… I think" Shinji adds

"Damn bro, you already learnt how to think?" Hikage jokes, earning him a hit in the back of head by Shinji.

Rikio sighed

"Well… let's go back for them now"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the wait people, also sorry if it felt a bit rushed, it WAS a bit rushed after all, I don't really go back to edit my mistakes, so sorry if you find one, I promise I'll keep getting better with each chapter<strong>

**Now, as you may have noticed, Rikio has acquired a gun, but that does not mean it's his, let me explain this mechanic (has to do with the "no guns" thing back in the form), in order to avoid having a high school squad that comes fully equipped with one or more guns per OC, I'll instead be introducing guns slowly, in other words, the gun Rikio just found belongs to the group, and will be shared by several people until more guns are found/unlocked, this stops the OC's from being automatically OP, since guns are scarce and so is ammo, hope you like that mechanic and let me know what you think in your review ;)**

**Let's see, I don't want to copy from others with that review answering thingy, so I'll make a Trivia section and then answer just a few reviews (the ones I like the most)**

**TRIVIA:**

**-Yukina is left-handed**

**-Rikio's younger brother's name was Yukio, he was one year younger than Rikio and one year and a half older than Yukina **

**-There is going to be a Halloween special chapter, look forward to it, it'll be fun! **

**-Katana-boy is fighting Rikio next chapter (it'll be AWESOME) **

**-I play Varsity Basketball for my Highschool, yes, I'm pretty sure you didn't see that one coming. **

**Ok, now the Review answering…**

**Lazersword88-**

**Your writing really has improved over the years, now hasn't it Shin? Being that you are one of the few people in the fandom that predate me, I would have expected this level a bit soon but no matter.**

**This chapter was solid overall. I'm happy that Phil was introduced and I'm content with his balanced level of exposure. I hope you dig deeper into Phil and all of your small cast going forward.**

**Rikio is a cleverly goofy play on the stereotypical generic protagonist in these types of stories. Hats off to you for that.**

**I'm not sure if its just me, but a most of the girls in the story feel like dead weight as of now. If my memory serves me, I can only remember one of them fighting. I feel like they should either be developed more, get some time to fight or both.**

**However outside of Rikio and Phil, the character that I find by far the most interesting is Duston. His ethnicity is something unusual in a genre populated mostly with white and asian characters. Additionally his bravery, leadership and take charge attitude remind me a lot of Phil. I really hope that we get to learn more about where he came from and what his motivations are. Props to whoever created him.**

**Despite some predictability in premise, this chapter is one of the best I've read in a long while. I hope now that the students are out of the school, you can explore some more dark and dire material about surviving in a worsening world.**

**Final score:**

**9/10**

**Shin: Damn… we've been here for a while haven't we? It's very nice for you to say that I've gotten better, hopefully I'll keep improving with each chapter, as for the girls, well, there are three non-fighters among them, so it will seem like that for a while, but I'll try to make the other ones badass in the future :P**

**Awesome D.T**

**O-Oh my . . . . . HOW COULD YOU NOT REMEMBER DELISON, RIKIO?! QwQ Get out of your amnesiac zone!**

**Tra la la la laPhil comes to save the day! :3 He's in my good books now since he saved darling Rikio . . . . . . **

**This Yukina -_- I hope she's not a brocon . . . . **

**Shinji is super hot. Blood . . . . lust? THIS SHOULD BE FUN!**

**Yippee! We're going to join the city party! EVERYBODYDANCE!**

**Dust is such a 'gentle giant.'**

**And your comic skills are AWESOME! Especially that scene where Rikio came running, keys in hand, the scene with Rikio and Yukina (though I went green with jealousy) and PHIL'S ENTRANCE! *wolf whistles***

**And Hikage . . . . oh dear Hikage . . . . Gone is our stability.**

**Oh, you're looking at me? HELLO, SHIN-KUN! AWESOME CHAPPIE!  
>Perfectly written.<br>Fluid language.  
>Awesome dialogues.<br>Almost zero typos and grammatical mistakes  
>And THE HUMOR AND ACTION!<br>GO SHIN-KUN! GO SHIN-KUN!**

**Shin: Yep, I'm looking at you, your review lights up my world every chapter XD  
>But don't compliment me that much, it'll go up to my head and I'll get lazy… and I can't afford that over here, anyway…<br>GO SHIN-KUN! GO SHIN-KUN!**

**Mookiebear12 chapter 4 . Oct 5**

**How did I miss this...? I dunno how, but damn...I missed out! OH WELL! Let's get this review started!**

**Tis story is AWESOME SAUCE! (Well, I nearly type SANCE instead of SAUCE...Glad I noticed that error)**

**Rikio... WHY U ALWAYS BRING ZOMS?! o_O Damn, even I'm not that clumsy and dumb. AND clumsy and dumb describes my personality. -_-**

**Philly always coming to save the day! You go Phil! *Fist Pumps***

**Yukina made me laugh a little at the scene where she just leaves her older brother... I would've done da same!... Probably...**

**Delison has a CRUSHIE- CRUSH on Rikio! But knowing D.T, she probably made Delison REALLY REALLY love him... and if she did... I feel sorry for Rikio... **

**Anyways, the 1st chapter and 2nd chapter was awesome sauce and I happily look forward to reading more chapters, Shinie!**

**Buh-BYE!**

**Shin: Don't worry Mookie-cookie, I squeezed you in anyway :D and don't call Rikio dumb… you'll hurt his feelings… seriously tough, he does have his goofy moments, but soon we'll be shown a side of him that only very few people have seen**

**And that's about it, put effort in your reviews and you'll see them replied to in the next chapter…. God, the things I do to get more reviews… **


	6. Chapter 4

**About time I updated! Sorry people, I got a laziness stroke the last few days, so I delayed this a couple more days, Halloween special still coming tho… if I get it on time, there is still the possibility of me not having enough time and so, some quick review answering for D.T, yeah, I'm about as tall as most of my OC's (6'2 – 6'3) I don't consider myself to be particularly tall but yeah… I guess I'm a bit taller than most, and while basketball does take a pretty big chunk of my time… I still have enough to spare to write, play videogames and of course, watch anime… but enough about me**

**This chapter will probably have some more action than the last ones, followed by some plot some character development and that kind of stuff, it should also be noted that from this point-onwards some OC's will have very few screen time on one chapter and then have the next one focused on them and so on, if I tried to give everyone a lot of screentime per chapter then I would probably end up with a 10k chapter… and that's painful to read and write. **

**So… Some fan-service for D.T by the end of the chapter…**

* * *

><p>Iker quietly strolled in the middle of the road, dragging his bloodied katana along the way, suddenly, as the blade of the katana hit a small rock on the road a pretty loud metallic sound made Iker wake up from his state of deep thought.<p>

"Shit, the blade will get dull…" Iker declared to no-one in particular as he brought the blade up so he could inspect it closely, he felt slightly disgusted at the blood-red blade with bits and pieces of "them" still hanging from the edge

"Gotta wipe this thing…" he looked around and found a small piece of cloth lying on the ground, he picked it up and carefully gave the blade a good wipe using some of the water he had in a bottle to get rid of the dry blood, satisfied with his now shiny blade he looked up to the sky, it was already starting to get late, he had to find a refuge, he inspected further down the road and found a house atop a hill that looked pretty safe, it is two-stories high, so unless "them" had suddenly got into stair-climbing, the second floor should be pretty safe, he sighs, but with no hesitation he makes his way to the house, the small white ball of fur that was most likely asleep inside his pocket needed something to eat after all…

* * *

><p>"Move faster!" Miroslava ordered harshly, kicking Shinji on the behind, pushing him a couple of steps ahead, the taller male only chuckled nervously in return, Rikio, Hikage and Shinji came back for the rest of the group and were now leading them through the rest of the road, the cars did well in hiding the group from any stray undead that might be close<p>

"Hold up…" Phil commanded quietly, he was currently upfront with Hikage, everyone got down and waited, Phil peeked from above a car, there were 4 of 'them' reunited where the fight earlier had taken place, he motioned Nina to get her bow ready, she took an arrow and aimed at one, Phil unsheathed his fencing swords and got ready as well, Miroslava was also eager to strike, holding her butcher knife tightly.

With a silent nod, Phil ordered Nina to shoot, hitting one right in the head, it fell limp to the ground, barely catching any attention from the rest, Phil went out of cover, quickly stabbing another one right in the eye, Miroslava jumped at the third one, and almost split its head in two with a heavy overhead strike, as the last one turned, Rikio put the barrel of the gun he had kept secret right between its eyes, everyone's eyes went wide in surprise, would he really be that stupid to pull the trigger?

"Nah, just kidding" he lowered his left hand that was holding the gun and hit the undead in the head with his machete, he then kicked the undead in the chest to free the machete that had gotten stuck in the poor bastard's skull, 'it' fell flat on the ground.

He turned around to face everyone "Long story, let's skip it for now" He stated, returning the still unused gun to his vest.

Everyone sweatdropped a bit, but let it pass for now

"That's the house we told you about" Hikage stated, pointing at the wooden building that stood alone on a hill.

Mitsu took a closer look at it, it looked pretty old, but not abandoned, the grass was well kept, and it looked very quiet, almost lonely.

"Well, I guess we can use that…" Dust declared, he had been covering the rear of the group, but finally decided to come to the front, followed by Senji

"Yeah, hope the inside is nice tough…" Delison muttered, but loud enough for Yuni to hear

"Beggars can't be choosers princess, and you are a beggar now" Yuni declared, earning her a cold look by Delison, but before it could escalate Nagisa got between them

"Keep it down you two" The blonde ordered, and the other two just turned around and left. Nagisa sighed a bit

"Must be tough keeping everyone under control…" Senji came up from behind her

"I guess it is, but someone has to do it…" The taller girl answered, giving him a small smile and turned around to meet up with everyone else

Rikio felt a small pull on his shirt; he turned around to see Yukina

"Yeah?" Rikio asked, leaning a bit to see the much shorter girl face-to-face.

"Don't you think that house is suspicious?" Yukina asked, slightly concerned.

"Well…" Rikio glanced over to the old-looking house "It does look kind of creepy…"

"But you shouldn't worry too much, as long as we are together nothing bad will happen" Rikio continued, with a wide grin on his face, Yukina blushed a bit while nodding and headed back with everyone else.

He once again felt killing intent from behind him, he turned to face Delison, who had a… pretty scary look on her face

"I-is something wrong Delison?" Rikio asked, fearing for his life.

"Nothing…" The pale-skinned girl coldly turned around to leave

Rikio sighed "Girls…"

* * *

><p>The group had reunited in front of the main entrance, the white wooden door was closed, and everyone waited for instructions, they couldn't just go in as they pleased, there could be some of 'them' inside.<p>

"Shinji, Dust and Hikage will take care of the first floor, Rikio and I will take the second one; Senji, Nina, David and Miroslava will stand guard outside with everyone else" Everyone nodded, Phil opened the door and they all ran in, however, they were startled by something unexpected

Dead corpses of 'them', they were fresh, couldn't have been killed more than a hour ago, deep cuts and dismemberment were common amongst the pile of dead ones, Phil signaled everyone to be quiet and motioned Rikio to head up the stairs first, the raven haired teen nodded and began making his way up the stairs

The old wooden stairs creaked slightly with every step he took, but he was careful to conceal himself, whoever was inside was probably pretty skilled, there were 7 corpses downstairs; to take them all out in such a tight space… he had to be careful if he ran into the culprit.

He finished climbing the last couple of stairs and found himself in a wooden-floored corridor with white walls, many sets of doors were closed, probably rooms, but there was one that was only half-opened, Rikio started feeling dizzy from the stress and anxiety, but after a couple of deep breaths he managed to calm himself down… he still had that gun on him after all

He held his machete tightly and carefully peeked through the opening on the door, he could only see a backpack, some scattered supplies, but more importantly, a small white rabbit eating some kind of treat on the floor, he felt a small smile forming on his face, Yukina loved rabbits after all… but there was still a threat to be dealt with, he didn't see anyone inside, and Rikio has always been confident on his sneaking skill, he opened the door and stood up, he had been crouching all this time so his knees were a pretty sore, he walked into the room, there was also a bed he couldn't see before, but –thankfully- no one was occupying it, he walked over to the rabbit and kneeled in front of the small white fluffy ball

"Hi there little guy" Rikio whispered "Would you mind showing me the way to your owner?" Rikio continued, reaching his hand out for the small rabbit, however, he was stopped by the feeling a massive wave of killing intent behind him… he might have heard a couple of steps as well

"Well… shit" Rikio quickly turned and swung his blade, machete clashed with katana, the angle at which Rikio had parried the katana strike caused the longer blade to be bolted upwards, giving him enough time to stand up and once again lock blades with his opponent, he took a look at the young man in front of him, He has spiky platinum blonde hair with bangs that threatened to cover his left eye, he stood almost as tall as Rikio and was currently wearing –from what Rikio could see in the dark room- a black leather jacket and dark jeans.

Not only their blades where locked, but so where their eyes, Rikio was surprised, he never thought he would ever find someone with eyes so similar to his own, they shared a dark blue color, and both of them had a hint of lifelessness and pain in their eyes.

"Well… What's up?" Rikio jokingly stated to the blonde teen that seemed to be around his own age, who by the way, just kept silent.

"Oh… have it your way then" Rikio continued, he took a step back, separating each other's blades, and he quickly stepped in with an overhead slash, he couldn't afford to give Katana-boy space, his machete was lacking range and that katana was pretty long, his strike was blocked, but he was quick to recover and tried to stab his opponent, who sidestepped and got his guard up, watching Rikio carefully.

"So… I could scream for help you know?" Rikio stated, catching his breath.

"By the time they get here your head will be rolling on the floor anyway" The blonde teen answered, sending Rikio some pretty nasty waves that reminded him of Miroslava

"And risk having my blood spray all over that pretty bunny of yours? You wouldn't dare " Rikio replied, sticking his tongue out

"Annoying…" - The blonde teen rushed to strike Rikio with a heavy overhead strike, Rikio wasn't strong enough to handle it and –while managing to blocking it- fell back against the wall

"Any last words?" He stated while raising his Katana for the finishing blow

"How about no?" A third voice answered, and two blades threatened the blonde's neck, Phil arrived just in time.

"I've got better ones…" Rikio stated from the floor "Surprise madafukah" He declared, and now the barrel of a gun was pressed against Katana-boy's forehead

The blonde teen sighed and dropped his Katana "You got me…"

* * *

><p>A couple of hours had passed and night had fallen over the house, all the windows on the first floor had been barricaded, and so was the door, the second floor was less reinforced, but they still covered the windows so the house didn't become a beacon of light in the middle of the night, it was Dust's idea, and with help from everyone the work was done in less than a hour, the mysterious Katana-boy, whose name was revealed to be Iker was currently tied down on the same room he was found, but his bag and all other stuff were confiscated… well, except the rabbit.<p>

The light bulb was turned on, illuminating the previously dark room, water, energy and gas were still running, but probably not for long.

"The rope too tight or you are just not into Bondage?" Shinji asked, he was doing guard duty on Iker.

"Why do you ask?" Iker answered without even looking up to Shinji, Iker was currently tied to a water pipe on one of the corners of the room.

"Well, you are bleeding" Shinji continued, still pretty laid-back in front of the blonde prisoner.

"That so?" He asked to no one in particular as he tried to look down his back, he couldn't see his hands, but his left wrist was dripping with blood, he had been resisting and trying to escape until a few minutes ago.

"Weirdo" Shinji answered, standing up from the bed and leaving the room, Phil and Dust waited for him outside.

Shinji sighed "He's calmed down and doesn't seem like much of a threat without his sword, what are you gonna do with him?" The two taller teens looked at each other and nodded.

"We'll un-tie him, but he's staying locked in that room" Phil declared

Dust went into the room and after a couple of minutes, he came out again, turned around and locked the door with a set of keys they had found earlier downstairs.

"Dropped him some food as well…" Dust declared and went down the stairs

"So… what now?" Shinji asks, turning to Phil

He answers only with a smirk on his face, and turns to go downstairs

The kitchen of their new home had suddenly turned into a show, everyone watched surprised as the raven-haired siblings of the group were putting up a display of teamwork as they made their cooking look like a display of art, they were both wearing aprons, and Yukina tied her hair into a bun, they were currently making dinner for over 10 people, so they technically butchered trough the house's kitchen supplies, thankfully tough, the group had scavenged lots of food earlier today back at the car-graveyard, still, they would need to find more soon

"Where did you learn to cook like that?" Nina asks to the pair who was deeply focused in their cooking

"Well, mom and dad are rarely home, so we had to learn on our own" Rikio answers without taking an eye away from the frying pan

"I'm usually the one who does all the cooking though…" Yukina continues, sweat-dropping a bit.

Phil, Dust and Shinji arrive to join the rest of the group that was sitting on the dinner table; there was enough room for everyone, which was pretty logical, there were also many rooms, whoever owned the house had a pretty big family.

Mitsu was more comfortable now and happily (kinda) chatted with Nina, Miroslava (not really) and Nagisa

"So… are we the last ones?" Nina asked, turning towards Nagisa.

"Very unlikely, but there's probably not many people left, and whoever is left will most likely form groups… that's out shot of meeting up with our family… tough I'm pretty sure everyone here has already accepted the fact that It's not very likely we'll meet again" Nagisa answered with her usual calm demeanor, muttering the last part.

"Do you really think there is no chance?" Mitsu asked, finally ending her silence.

Nagisa chuckled a bit "Of course there is some chance, but let's just focus on what's important for now" She winked at Mitsu, who nodded in agreement

"If you say so Princess" Miroslava continued, but Nagisa just rolled her eyes.

Back with the boys, Hikage, Shinji and David were chatting loudly as Senji, Dust and Phil merely watched their little comedy show, which was interrupted by Rikio and Yukina clapping their hands to draw everyone's attention

"Huh? Where are Delison and Yuni?" Yukina asked before Rikio could say anything

"Probably making out in the bathroom" Shinji declared, earning him a blank stare from everyone

"Or... they could just be arguing… geez, you people don't know how to have fun" Shinjii muttered, pretty upset at everyone.

Both girls came down the stairs shortly after, and couldn't explain why all the boys were looking at them with weird faces, but they just shrugged it off.

"Well then… dinner is ready!" Rikio declared, bringing out a huge pot of fried rice, Yukina followed with some plates of grilled chicken and another big pot of salad

"Enjoy yourselves!" Yukina declared, spinning on her feet and winking, She and Rikio took their aprons off and joined the rest, there wasn't much to eat, and some of the boys were most likely not going to have enough, but that's all they could manage, and they made sure it tasted well, earning the pair many compliments, Miroslava refused to seat next to Shinji, so she left and ate on another table, Delison took her seat, since her first one was right next to Yuni's… group relationships needed some work

* * *

><p>After finishing their meal, everyone paired up with a roommate and left to choose a room, Hikage was sharing rooms with Shinji, Nina with Nagisa, Dust with Phil, David with Senji, Miroslava refused to sleep with anyone so she was alone, Iker was also obviously alone, the other two pairs were the siblings and Delison – Yuni, but… that didn't work too well for several reasons, so Yukina went with Delison and Yuni, and Rikio was left all alone.<p>

"Well, it's better than sharing rooms with that Iker guy" Rikio said to no one in particular, pretty upset with the situation.

"The other option is Miroslava… but she would probably cut my balls, so let's not go there" He once again spoke to himself, sweat dropping from the thought.

His room was pretty simple, just a bed, a small desk and a mirror, it was actually pretty similar to the room back at his house, but this one is much older.

He took off his shoes, his black vest and his gray long-sleeve shirt, leaving him with just his pants and a white tank-top as well as a shiny silver necklace, he took the small pendant and took a close look at it, three names were marked into it _Rikio, Yukio and Yukina_

He sighed and dropped into the bed, for the first time in the whole day, he felt comfortable, but not sleepy at all, he took some time to reflect on his current situation… his group

Everyone seemed to be pretty nice people, well, Miroslava is crazy as fuck and that Delison girl makes him feel awkward for some reason, but other than that… everything was pretty smooth, they can't keep Iker locked up forever, so he's most likely going to be recruited, he doesn't seem to be a bad person, he was just defending himself earlier, so with some convincing he could become a great asset

The minutes passed, and he just couldn't fall asleep, so he stood up, he needed a glass of water, before going out of the room, he took a look at himself at the mirror

"When the heck did I get ripped?" He joked to himself, taking a look at his body that was only covered by his tank-top compared to Shinji or Phil, he was actually pretty slim; he went out of the room and into the dark hallway, making sure to be quiet as to not wake up anyone, he proceeded down the stairs, into the dark kitchen, he took a bottle of water and poured it into a glass, he took a sip and turned around, only to spit it all over the floor.

"A ghost…!" He muttered in fear, looking at the pale green-eyed girl in front of him.

He sighed "Oh, it's you Delison"

The shorter girl pouted, but it was too dark for Rikio to notice "Idiot…" she muttered in response

He took another sip of water "Can't sleep?" He asked her, keeping his voice down.

"I'm not comfortable with that katana-guy sleeping on the same floor as us" Delison continued, walking closer to Rikio, there were only a couple of steps separating them.

"Already kicked his ass once, will do again if I have to" Rikio replied with a smirk, and crossing his fingers behind his back, he would have probably been dead by now if Phil hadn't arrived in time, but again, he still had that gun…

"Is that so?" Delison continued with a mischievous smile.

Rikio chucked a bit in embarrassment and took another sip of water.

Delison was suddenly surprised by a dark purple mark on Rikio's left shoulder she moved even closer towards him to inspect it "Is this a bruise?" She asked softly

He took a look at his shoulder "Ah yes, probably go hit during the fight… didn't notice it earlier" Rikio answered, noticing that there were only a couple of inches separating them now, a small smirk grew on Delison's face as she softly ran her index finger around the small injury, sending a chill down Rikio's spine, which caused a blush to explode on his face

He jumped back, separating each other again "A-a-aanyway…. Gotta run!" He stated as he rushed up the stairs with inhuman speed, his face red as a tomato.

The green eyed girl's smirk grew even wider

She was satisfied for the evening…

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it for now guys, sorry for the long wait, I know I'm horrible u.u<strong>

**Anyway, as you might have noticed, some OC didn't get as much screentime since this chapter revolved around our protagonist a bit more, don't worry, he'll sit on the bench during next chapter and give room to everyone else to get some action as well.**

**Rikio: You are mean with me…**

**Shin: I'm giving you a love interest, what else do you want?**

**Rikio: *blushes* I hate you **

**And yeah, no review answering today, i feel like it's cheating on the word-count for my chapters, i want to get up to around 4k words per chapter in a legit way e.e **

**TRIVIA**

***As you might have noticed, Rikio has almost zero experience with girls, mostly because of his sister. **

***Rikio looks fucking sexy on tank-tops… I'm not kidding**

***Yukina is physically incapable of not moving for more than 5 seconds **

***Nina lost the arrow she fired today (the tip broke), so she's down to 6.**

***Iker's Katana is currently on Mitsu's possession**

***Phil and Dust barely fit on the same room**

***Hikage still wants revenge on Shinji for hitting him last chapter**

***Someone will die within the next 3-4 chapters**

***I haven't decided yet, but the group might stay the rest of the first arc (yes, there are arcs on this story) on the house they just found. **

**And that's about it, hope you enjoyed (it took me 30 seconds to properly type "enjoyed") today's chapter! **


	7. Chapter 5

**So… I'm BACK, not much to say this time, so let's just go ahead and jump right into it!**

* * *

><p>(Very early in the morning)<p>

"No, literally, what should we do now?" Shinji asks with a pretty worried expression on his face, it was morning already, and everyone had already eaten breakfast (Phil did the cooking this time around) some people went back to sleep, but most were gathered around the living room.

Phil sighs "This part of town seems relatively safe, our current supplies won't last very long, so I'd say we should focus on scouting the area and scavenging what we can, I know some of you might want to check on your families… but I'm sure you also understand that it might be for the better if you don't know for sure what's happened to them" Everyone nodded, as far as mental strength, this group was actually doing pretty well.

Mitsu carefully cleaned Iker's katana, it was a very well kept blade, she could tell, as she had experience with katanas, but she was also a bit sad, sooner or later they would have to give it back to Iker, they couldn't keep him locked in there forever, he was just defending himself yesterday after all, she patted Yukina's head, who had been watching her closely for a while and had grown sleepy again, the younger girl smiled and went to sit next to her brother In a couch, she hugged his left arm and leant on his shoulder, closing her eyes and trying to fall asleep, the young teen would usually had been startled by this, but there was a bit of a problem right now… Rikio was also asleep.

A pale young girl by the name of Delison watched the sleepy pair carefully, they were brothers indeed, but it still upset her a bit to see the scene, she stood up and went to the kitchen, there Nina and Nagisa were having a bit of an argument with Miroslava

"You can't keep doing whatever you want, this is a group, and we must work together" Nagisa stated, earning her a scoff from Miroslava

"I don't care about your little teamwork, I just want to survive, and that's all" Miroslava continued, leaving the kitchen at the sight of Delison.

Nina sighed "Maybe you are a bit too hard on her Nagi-chan?" The tall girl asked

"Yeah right, she does have a bit of an attitude problem after all" Delison intervened

Nagisa giggled "Just a bit?" It was hard, but the calm and serious girl could be made to smile.

Nina sighed "I just wish she didn't fight with everyone…" soon after a loud noise was heard from the living room, the trio peeked through a corner and saw Shinji on the floor in deep pain, he had just been kicked in the 'Lil'Shinjis' by Miroslava

"I didn't… even… say a word…" Shinji muttered in utter pain, causing the trio to laugh a bit, Hikage came to see as well, and a big grin grew on his face as he walked by and purposefully stepped on the 'Lil'Shinjis' as he went to the kitchen, causing the red eyed teen to scream in pain, revenge accomplished, after a few more moments of pain, Shinji fell asleep in tears, he was lying in the middle of the living room, so someone was going to step on him again sooner or later… not that we care anyway.

Senji and David were eating the last remnants of Breakfast, Yuni was reading a book, Phil was daydreaming again and Iker was upstairs in his cell/room, having a talk with Dust.

With everyone on stand-by for the time being, everyone was getting quite anxious, what if the undead suddenly attacked the house? They wouldn't be prepared for it, but there was nothing they could do right now, except wait…

* * *

><p>(A couple of hours later)<p>

"Weird…" Rikio muttered as he woke up, his left arm was sore, and he didn't know why, he shrugged it off and went to the dining room, everyone was gathered there, they seemed to be planning something, Dust waved at the tall teen, there was an empty seat next to him, Rikio sat down and greeted everyone.

"What did I miss?" The blue eyed teen asks, and Phil turns toward him.

"We have decided to scout the area around us, we'll run out of supplies soon, so we have two choices, one; keep moving forward, two; stay here for a while, scavenge the area around us and wait for help, either way, we need to be sure there are no major hordes out there that might take us by surprise for the time being" Phil explains to Rikio, who nods in response.

"And what are we waiting for?" Rikio asks

Phil smirks, he couldn't have guessed the trouble the threat the group was about to discover…

(Several hours later, Rikio-Centric POV)

Rikio keeps his head down as he silently dashes next to a two-floor building, sticking to the bricked wall to further conceal himself, he accidentally scratches his hand against the sharp edge of a white brick, leaving a long red stripe on the wall

"Damn it!" he mutters, taking a look at his injury, it doesn't look like a big deal, so he just uses his mouth to clean the blood, the metallic taste of blood floods his mouth for a couple of seconds, but It soon fades away, he carefully peeks over a corner, everything looks pretty clear, just a couple of undead ones, he could probably sneak past them, he located a ladder at the other end of the street, leading to the roof of a pretty tall building, he could use that to scout the area, he took a deep breath before making the run for it, and remembered everything that had happened, Phil didn't want to separate the group, so everyone went out to scout, only Mitsu and Dust stayed behind to protect the house and well… keep that Iker guy some company, point is, they ran into a horde, and he was forced to separate from the rest during the fight, long story short, he got lost.

He peeked again, there was one more of "them" than earlier, but he ignored it, after waiting for an opening, he ran for it on the first chance he got, however, much to his disgrace, those 3 lil' guys were part of a bigger horde that he didn't notice because of the building he was using as a cover, he stopped and took a look at the horde, which also turned to look at him, there was a pretty awkward silence as the blue-eyed teen interlocked eyes with the army of the undead

Rikio put on the best smirk he could muster "…How ya' doin'?" He stated out loud with a charming look on his face, the horde only groaned in response and began limping towards him

"Well… shit" He took off towards the yellow-colored ladder, leaving the horde to bite his dust, he made his way across the street, over a car and half-way up the ladder before any of 'them' could really react to his position, he made it all the way up and looked back down, surprisingly, it only took them some moments after reacting to get to the bottom of the ladder, once they caught up, they did work kind-of fast

"Well, it certainly doesn't look like any of you motherfuckers can climb… so it's okay!" He said as he clapped his hands in satisfaction, he walked to the other side of the dirty roof, stepping over a half-eaten girl that didn't look like reanimating, he took a good luck at the town, there was smoke coming out of some buildings in the distance, the smoke rose to meet the cloudy and cold sky that sent shivers down Rikio's back.

"It'll get cold soon, won't it?" Rikio asked the half-eaten corpse of the young lady that had been attacked here no more than half a day ago –or so he calculated- however, he felt a bit sick once he saw he had stepped on a somewhat fresh puddle of blood.

He took a deep breath to calm himself down, but his rest was cut very short by a loud scream, it was no more than a couple of blocks away from him, he immediately felt worried, it could be one of his friends.

Rikio set off trough the roof, and jumped into the next building, the jump was about six-feet long, not much of a problem, and if he had fallen, at least he would have died by the fall, not by a bunch of hungry undead tearing him to pieces, he took a ladder down the street, the safe part, and set out toward the source of the noise, he leant against the wall of a building and peeked over the corner, his eyes widened, there was a group of people, but it wasn't his group, it consisted mostly of grown men, there were around 20, most of them were covered in blood, and all were holding bloodied weapons, this is probably the most dangerous-looking group of people you could imagine, they all stood behind a tall and mature-looking man, wearing a gray hat and coat, black pants and shoes, a revolver on his right, white glove covered hand, before him, a girl, not much older than Rikio himself, kneeling on the ground with tears on her eyes, beside her, two freshly-killed corpses, one was probably beaten to death with a blunt object, Rikio couldn't see the other one clearly, but it was drenched in blood… and missing an arm.

The black-haired girl asked for mercy desperately, until the tall man put his left index finger softly over her lips, causing her to stop.

"Mercy… let me see…" The raven-haired man took a deep breath, closing his eyes; he appeared to be deep in thought

The young girl somehow found some hope in that gesture, causing her to try to stand up, however, the stainless steel barrel of the man's revolver stopped her mid-way

"No, sorry, I don't think that exists anymore" With a loud bang, the girl's head was blown backwards, the impact from the bullet throwing her limp against the floor, her dark eyes completely lifeless.

"WHAT THE FU-" Rikio tried to get up from his hiding state, but he was pulled back by a hand that covered his mouth, stopping him from producing too much noise, Rikio couldn't see who it was, but a very soft-voice clearly belonging to a girl instructed him to stay quiet, the raven-haired teen was currently very shaken, he even felt a tear falling from his left eye, but he obeyed nonetheless.

The group of men laughed for a while, before the executioner motioned them to shut up, they obeyed instantly, clearly showing that the cruel man had some sort of authority over them.

"Let's get out of here, there is more reaping to be done… this city will not be tainted" The man commanded with a stern and serious voice, the group of men followed their leader down the street, quietly, but very menacingly.

Before Rikio could see who was –still- pining him down, he was lifted and pushed towards the entrance of a building, the girl, whoever it was, was holding him with an arm-lock, it didn't hurt yet, but he was certain that it would if he tried anything, the grip was firm and the technique almost flawless.

"Open it with your other hand" The person behind of him ordered, however, Rikio did not feel any bad intentions, so he did as instructed, he opened the clean white wooden door and stepped inside the building, everything seemed pretty dark, except for a white table and a couple of matching chairs that were illuminated by a light-bulb.

He was finally released, and he heard the person behind him close the door and lock it with a key

"So, now what, you are going to rape me or somethi-…" Rikio states boldly while turning around, however, he is left surprised when he finds someone unknown to him, a girl, as he had guessed, and she threatened to be the most beautiful girl he had ever seen with his own eyes, a young woman in her late teens with a slender physique and soft, white skin. She has golden-blonde hair that seems to shine in contrast the dark room, Her face shows some signs of naivety and displays elegance in a lady-like sort of way, her bright teal-colored eyes have an elegant and mature look, she is currently wearing a white button-up shirt, a navy blue skirt with black stockings and dark brown shoes, she is something he would describe as a 'princess'

The wide-eyed Rikio stood in front of the unknown girl "Are you alright?" she asks with a concerned look on her face, her pure-heart and good, noble intentions could be felt in the air, causing Rikio to blush a bit.

He cleared his throat "Yeah, but who were those guys… more importantly, who are you?" He asked as he took a look at the room they were in, it looked abandoned, as the white-colored walls were starting to become yellowish, the wooden floor was dusty and creaked, only the white table and chairs were perfectly clean.

The golden-blonde girl smiled "My name is Alice, I'm 17 and I came from England to visit some relatives a couple of days ago" Alice spoke clearly, Rikio knew she was a foreigner at first glance, but she might be just like him and his sister, half-japanese.

The blue eyed teen smirked "I'm Rikio, also 17, and as you can guess, I live here in this town" Alice nodded and took a deep breath.

"That group of men… they think they are doing something good by killing everything that's moving, but they don't stop with the undead, if they see you, they kill you, just as you witnessed, they say it's in the name of justice, but that's just tyranny…" Alice explained, hissing the last part in frustration.

Rikio chuckled a bit "Calm down girl, how do you know all those things?" he asked, but she just shook her head

"If you are still alive in this town, then you must have heard of them, but I don't know all the details" She continued

"Well, me and my group were pretty far away, so you can say we missed a couple of things" He giggled nervously, scratching the back of his head.

Alice stays deep in thought for a moment and then continues "How many are you?"

"A bit more than 15" He answers

"You are in danger, if they find you, they will eliminate you on the spot, it's safer to move in smaller units"

Rikio sighs "What are you suggesting" he looks at the blonde beauty with disbelief in his eyes

"I already saved you, you might as well come wi-" Alice was interrupted by Rikio, who shot her a pretty menacing glare with his deep, cold blue eyes.

"I won't, there is someone I must protect no matter what in that group, and I can assure you, we are not the kind of people that go down easily" Rikio stated coldly, with a 180 degree turn on his personality, if it was under other circumstances, he would have been completely willing to go and wander alone with the blonde beauty that stood in front of him, but he spoke the truth, there is someone he can't abandon no matter what.

Alice smiles "I understand that perfectly" She leans toward him, stands on her tip-toes and softly kisses his cheek, while putting the key to the door in his hand, instead of getting flustered like always, he just smiles and accepts it.

Rikio takes a deep breath and opens his eyes, now full with determination, he walks over to the door and inserts the key, but before opening it he takes a look back, he sees Alice with a pretty sad look on her face, he doesn't know who she is, what happened to her, or to whoever was with her, but he is certain that she is a good girl… leaving her alone wasn't right

"_Delison will butcher me for this…"_

"Let's say we still have room for someone else, would you come?" Rikio asks, without turning towards her.

Even without looking, he can feel the shine of Alice's smile on his back, causing him to smirk slightly

"Why not?"

* * *

><p>(meanwhile)<p>

A couple of young men ran through the hospital's hallway, undead flooded the blood-stained and dark scenario, and hands threatened to catch them every second, one small mistake and either of them would die, and they would lose the precious cargo they were holding on duffel bags, medicine, lots of it, both of them were covered in dark cloaks, and their coordination is supreme, as they rush right through the heart of the horde untouched, protecting each other.

"Through here!" The high-pitched voice of one of them commanded, pointed towards the door of a service elevator, they made a sharp cut, got inside and closed the door, all in a matter of seconds, the other hooded figure pressed the button that read _"Rooftop" _and they were soon on their slow way up, giving them some time to catch their breath

The boy on the dark gray cloak uncovered his head from the hood, revealing a red-haired short, yet very wild hairstyle, pale skin, freckles and green eyes, under the dark gray cloak were visible a bright orange t-shirt, dark jeans and brown boots, he was the owner of the high-pitched voice, he stood at around 5'8 and had a pretty athletic build.

"You alright, Mark?" He asked his still-panting companion who was wearing a darker cloak, 'Mark' removed his hood and revealed a very tanned skin, a face with sharp features, short, spiky black hair and dark brown eyes, under the cloak, a green t-shirt, light jeans and black running shoes, Mark stood taller at around 6'1, he has a pretty slender and slimmer build, but he seems to be pretty fit.

"Maybe if you didn't run faster than necessary I would be alright, not everyone was born a natural athlete Tyler" Mark scolded his much more cheerful friend, they were not brothers by blood, but their bond is stronger than any sibling's

Tyler giggles a bit and notices that they are almost all the way up to the rooftop

"You ready?" He asks as he displays a very wide grin, Mark nods and straightens himself up, he would have time to breathe later

The elevator's door opens and they step out into the rooftop, putting their hoods back up, they are not greeted by any undead tough, they are met by a group of around 5 people pointing assault rifles at them, behind them, a helicopter, they were up against the Army… but why?

"Surrender and you WILL be spared!" One of the members of the squad ordered, clearly lying, this was easily seen trough by Mark, who raises his hands anyway, however, the red-haired teen named Mark doesn't do the same, he hides his hands in his pockets.

"What are you waiting for kid!?" The leader of the squad asks again, causing Tyler to smirk

"NOW!" Tyler throws a home-made explosive at the squad, it's just gunpowder in a small bag of paper, lit using a thread, it detonates and doesn't deal any real damage, but it stuns the squad, enough for Mark to take out a pair of combat knifes, make a quick rush toward the army group and quickly butcher their leader, the other 4 were left in shock, and all turned their attention towards Mark, forgetting completely about Taylor, who rushes towards a soldier that gave his back to him, he snaps his neck in a swift motion, takes his assault rifle and shoots the other three with a wild spray that hits all of them but empties the gun…

"You were 2 seconds late, I almost got shot" Mark scolds Tyler again, who just sticks his tongue out, it was actually 1.3 seconds late.

Tyler drops the assault rifle and looks around; one of the soldiers was still twitching on the ground, gasping for breath, he walks toward the soldier and steps on his throat

"Count the seconds" Tyler instructs Mark with a smile, who just rolls his eyes at his teammate's childish play, the time passes, and the soldier tries to struggle, but he was shot badly, and probably can't move most of his body anymore, a few more moments pass, and the soldier's feet stop twitching

"17, you could have stepped harder to break his neck, that's much faster" Mark coldly answers with a blank expression on his face, and walks toward a desk the army had set up earlier, many documents were spread, so he begins looking trough the folders, searching for something, looking for medicine was not their only mission, in fact, it was probably just a secondary objective.

"But that's no fuuuun, Mark-chan" Tyler pouts and walks over to his friend, he hugs him from behind and peeks over his shoulder, Mark doesn't seem to care at all, and just continues to read in a state of deep focus, suddenly, his eyes widen slightly and he grunts in surprise.

"Look at this" Tyler brings the sheet of paper up so Tyler can read it over his shoulder, Mark is equally shaken and let's Mark go, the red-haired teen's usually cheerful expression turns into a serious one

"I imagine we can't use this thing to get out" Tyler turns toward the army's helicopter, giving it a closer inspection

Mark sighs "We probably just killed the only group of people in the whole city that know how to fly it, so no, let's not even try it, we'll figure out a way later, we still have some time"

The red-haired teen nods "And how the heck will we get off this building? The inside is flooding with Zeds" Tyler asks, taking a look down, the hospital was at least 30 floors high.

Mark looks around, near the helicopter there was a pair of parachutes…

"Hey Tyler"

"Yeah?"

"Do you feel like jumping?"

* * *

><p>(back at the safehouse)<p>

The group had arrived several minutes ago, and there still was no sign of Rikio, thankfully, no-one got injured back when the horde attacked them, but they were all exhausted and worried, Iker had been allowed to get out of his confinement and went to meet everyone, he is currently sitting with Shinji and Hikage

"So… what's your story bro?" Shinji asks, but Iker just shakes his head.

"I'd rather not talk about it right now…" He answers, taking a deep breath; Hikage senses some kind of pain coming from him, so he just motions Shinji to stop it.

Mitsu was still keeping his Katana for the time being, he was allowed to socialize, not to carry weapons capable of dismemberment and beheading.

Back with the girls, Delison was clearly worried, and struggling not to show it, unlike Yukina, who was carelessly playing with Iker's rabbit, who she nicknamed "Fluffy" much to Iker's dismay, Whiskers already had a name.

"Does it not bother you at all that your brother is missing?" Delison asks the raven-haired girl called Yukina.

Yukina just grins at her statement "Nope, not at all" After answering she continues playing with the little white rabbit, petting it softly." She was currently lying down next to Delison on the couch.

"Why?" Delison asks concerned

"Because he says not to worry, and my brother can't be stopped if he is serious about something, so if he wants to get back, he WILL get back!" She states with a smile on her face, causing Delison to sigh

The rest of the group was, well, resting, they had to run for quite some time to lose all the undead that were following them, but everything seemed to be pretty safe now, Phil and Dust were chatting in the Kitchen, Mitsu was cleaning Iker's Katana, Nina and Nagisa were chatting with Yuni and Miroslava had shut herself in her room, Senji and David joined Shinji, Hikage and Iker, it was indeed a very peaceful scene.

Three knocks in the front door startled everyone, most people gathered in front of the door, and Shinji opened it, on the other side, Rikio with a pretty big grin on his face.

"Yoho~"

Everyone stared at him with a blank-face, and Shinji closed the door slowly, but before anyone could leave, three more knocks were heard on the newly closed door, Shinji opened the door hesitantly, and this time, he was greeted by a beautiful golden blonde girl.

"There is food in the kitchen and a clean bed in the second floor" Shinji declared, clapping his hands, but Rikio came up from behind Alice, surprising him.

"Hey girl, did that creepy guy follow you here?" Shinji continued with a smirk, but he was ignored by Alice, who just went right past him, Rikio followed her, patting Shinji's shoulder as he went by.

Everyone was surprised with the new arrival, especially the boys, as the slender young girl didn't fail to impress them as much as she had impressed Rikio.

"Her name is Alice, she'll be staying with us for a while, so… get along" Rikio explained briefly, but Alice only nervously eyed everyone, she was clearly a bit shy, so she just stuck to Rikio all the time, much to all the guy's dismay

"And Phil, there is something we must talk about…" Rikio continued as he motioned Phil towards the Kitchen, where they could speak privately, Alice followed Rikio closely earning her a pretty… killing glare from Delison, Rikio noticed this and tried to ignore it… he was definitively going to get butchered…

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooooo... we get a lot of new questions, who are Tyler and Mark? what did they discover? Where the heck did I pull 3 new OC's from? Will there be a cat-fight? all that and much, much more in the next chapter of No Way Out!<strong>

**Please leave a review!**


End file.
